Between The Lines
by lonelywinter
Summary: Caroline rants to Klaus because she can. [Set after season 4, Klaus hasn't moved to New Orleans, and never told Caroline that Tyler could come back.] [Drabble]


Klaus could hear her furious stomps from the end of the driveway all the way until they reached front door. He wondered if perhaps she'd knock first but as soon as he thought about it, Caroline was opening the door wide and storming into the front room. Her eyes roamed the large entryway until she spotted him -sitting in the living room with a sketch book on his lap- her eyes narrowed, her fists balled and she yelled, "I can not believe Elena!"

Caroline was never one to be quiet, even when she was speaking with her indoor voice but whenever she screamed it amplified to a deaf bringing volume. Luckily Klaus couldn't be wounded by such mortal faults. He sighed, "What is it she's done now?"

Her shoes clacked widely against the hardwood as she made her way towards where he sat. "She chose Damon!" Klaus had been aware of the heartache between both Salvatores and the lovely Elena Gilbert but he hadn't cared enough to divulge himself into the drama. "I mean, okay I get it when she was sired to him but now? Ugh it makes me sick!"

Klaus smirked as he watched her storm back and forth across the floor almost as if she was going to put a hole in it. He admired the way she turned into a child sometimes, his many years didn't even stop him from overreacting at the slightest detail, but she was still young and it was still adorable to watch. "I do think it's her business is it not?"

She stopped abruptly, turning to glare at him with the worst face she could ever form. It would have scared him if he wasn't an Original Hybrid. "You're joking?" She spat out. Klaus kept quiet. "I'm her best friend! It's not only my business, but my duty to make sure she chooses the right guy!"

Klaus often thought about their situation -though he'd never admit it-as something of the same in terms of Elena and the brothers. The way Klaus saw it Stefan was good and Damon was bad, plain and simple. In terms of Caroline, Tyler was good and Klaus was bad. It wasn't very hard to make the connection, the only difference was Klaus was a much farther extreme of evil than Damon, he also held the power to rid himself and Caroline of the good side stood in the way.

He placed his sketch pad down beside him before leaning against his knees. "Perhaps Elena is happy with him?" Caroline opened her mouth to speak but shut it only moments later, seemingly stunned by Klaus's input. "Perhaps," he ceased her response of silence to continue his thought, "she finally let herself give into the love that she was truly feeling?"

Caroline stopped standing like a warrior, she let her hands fall to her sides, allowed her expression to soften until it looked almost like an infant. "Are we still talking about Elena?" She asked.

Klaus stood up to face her, their bodies only inches apart now, "We're talking about whatever it is you feel like, though I must admit the similarities are uncanny." She closed her eyes to have a moment for herself. Klaus moved slowly towards her. "Are you sure you're angry at Elena?" She opened her eyes, "Or yourself?"

Her eyes lingered against his for what felt like years, trapping each other in a small circle of overwhelming and confusing emotion. Her answer was quiet, "I don't know." The second time her voice came out louder, "I don't know, I don't know, I don't know!" She backed away from him, flinging her hands into her hair in exasperation. "God why do you always do that!?"

Klaus surged towards her, "Because I know you Caroline."

She turned around, "You don't know anything!" Her voice was cracking as she spoke, Klaus knew she didn't believe her own words.

Watching her intensely he declared, "Caroline let me remind you that within the past two weeks you've been in my house nearly seven times nearly every time to rant about your problems in life so how should I not know you?" Caroline's eyes dropped towards the ground, "I know you Caroline, as I've said before, we're the same."

The silence spread around them for an eternity, running in circles until it felt as if they'd be suffocated by the nothingness surrounding them. Klaus wanted to hear her admit it, he wanted to taste her words and drown in the sweetness. The serenity that knowing she wanted him back would bring. Finally Caroline let herself look at him, her face was flushed but she didn't look embarrassed.

"Even though Elena chose Damon, it doesn't mean I chose you." Klaus didn't respond, only watched her. "I can make that decision without her."

"And?" Her smile spread slowly on her face, causing Klaus to match her expression with a smirk. The next thing he knew Caroline was pressing her lips against his, falling into his embrace with ease and settling there. It was almost as if she was made to be against him. Klaus let his fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her close with each sweet touch of her lips.

The need to breath wasn't effecting them but Caroline broke apart with a huff anyways, probably still used to the simple mundane act. "I can't believe I just did that." Her eyes were widened with shock that Klaus found endearing. "Fuck it." She whispered against his lips before pressing herself against him again, and again, and again, and again.


End file.
